No one's there
by Lexington Rabdos
Summary: .:AU, Dark fic:. .:Riku:. ¿Qué es lo que lleva a una persona tan joven a cometer tal acto de flajelación? Se preguntaban las enfermeras al ver al platinado en la cama del hospital. .:One shot:.


**Advertencias**— Dark Fic, Drama, Muerte. No me hago responsable de futuros traumas ya sean psicológicos o musicales.

**Disclaimers**— Riku No me pertenece. Sino a **Tetsuya Nomura**,**Square Enix** y **Disney**.

**Canción**— "No one's there" —Korn.

**Tema:** 6; Escape

**Notas—** Este es un pequeño fic. Se me ocurrió mientras sacaba unos viejos discos y recordé esta canción con mucha nostalgia. Un fic oscuro de los que ya no me salían, la inspiración para con las historias oscuras ha sido muy caprichosa conmigo. Les dirian que las disfruten pero creo que esta en especial es para pensarse. Comentarios y demases siempre son bien recibidos y quejas, claro.

* * *

**No one's there**

**By:****Mikael Mudou **

* * *

Miraba a través del vidrio, como quien mira un paraje desértico; La nada. 

Sí, eso era lo que veía, su mirada parecía perderse entre aquella densa oscuridad que se colaba en su habitación. Oscura y desconcertante. Inquietante y estática. Así era esa oscuridad, que mantenía aquel platinado sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Siguió allí, en ese lugar, plantado como sí pudiera sentir sus propias raíces emerger de sí. Como si esa sensación casi le llenara. Apagó lentamente su visión y se arrojó pesadamente contra su lecho y quedo allí.

El primer día se sumergió entre sus sabanas, pareciendo buscar protección, se aferró a las almohadas y no salió durante todo el día. Y a decir verdad, durante los tres siguientes.

Sus padres creyeron que estaba enfermo. Llamaron a un doctor para que le revisará, pero no tenía nada en apariencia. Recomendó descanso, alimento y unos antidepresivos. No era nada del otro mundo; segundo él. Al consumo del tercer día su madre le llevó una bandeja con algo de comida. Le llamó y no hubo respuesta. Se sumergió dentro de las sombras de su cuarto y le dejó a lado el alimento.

La mitad de la bandeja fue consumida y toda el agua.

Al quinto día parecía empeorar. Ahora estaba completamente estático en su cama mirando al vació. La bandeja se quedaba casi entera y lo único que desaparecía era el agua. Un olor penetrante parecía emerger del chico y ambos adultos deducían que la falta de higiene era evidente, no se bañaba, el aseó bucal no era constante y apreciaba que ni siquiera se incorporaba para las necesidades más básicas. ¿Que le ocurría?

Al Octavo día enterró su cabeza al colchón, entre las almohadas parecía esconderse. La bandeja quedo entera y el agua también. No había ruido, palabras ni quejidos, parecía respirar lentamente. Su cabello perdió ese brillo platinado habitual. Grasoso, parecía dividirse en varios mechones. Él rostro brillante por la grasa acumulada y los labios blanquecinos y partidos.

La mañana de ese terrible noveno día aquellos que se decían llamar progenitores llamaron a la ambulancia para poder trasladar a su ya moribundo hijo. Los paramédicos entrado dentro de ese territorio pútrido, encendieron la luz y levantaron al jovencito, sólo para darse cuenta de la hemorragia que parecía fluir de su boca.

El colchón de empapo en sangre, incluyendo las almohadas. Al parecer la gastritis y el reflujo hacían estragos en su demacrado y débil cuerpo.

Lo colocaron en la camilla y sus ojos están ya desorbitados. Pero aún así ni un quejido se desprendió se sus pálidos labios.

Le llevaron a emergencias en dónde le atendieron debido a la anemia, hemorragia interna y muchas cosas más que los señores no comprendían. Tan sólo deseaban la salvación de su producto.

Al Décimo día se encontraba estable. Con sondas en todo el cuerpo, para respirar, para alimentarse, para moni torearle, para administrarle sangre y plasma. Su coagulación era mala, no tenía tiempos, sus defensas aun peor. Había dejado de comer desde el primer día y parecía suministrarse antidepresivos de forma negligente. Lo que había causado la gastritis y aquella hemorragia.

Ahora permanecía atado a una cama con cables y sondas. Sin realizar acción por falta de fuerzas le asearon con sumo cuidado hasta notar aquel tono blanquecino en sus antes -hermoso- rostro. Ahora su vista se posaba constantemente a la pared, aunque dormía la mayor parte del tiempo.

Las enfermeras se preguntaban constantemente _¿Qué era lo que llevaba a una persona tan joven a cometer tal acto de auto mutilación?_ Porque eso era lo que estaba haciendo, alguna clase de macabro ritual; suponían algunos.

Cinco días habían sido una batalla constante entre la vida y la muerte, pero muchos habían coincidido que mientras aquel chico no peleara la fatalidad era segura.

El decimosexto día aparentaba ser el último, sus ojos parecían desorbitare más de lo usual, el sudor frío le invadió bañando su grisáceo cuerpo. Ladeaba pesadamente la cabeza y sus signos vitales de desvanecían. Estaba solo en la habitación, era la madrugada y nadie hacia guardia. Evidente fue que morirá solo. Pero era así como lo deseaba.

Deliró por varias horas, sin buscar auxilió ni similares, simulaba sonreír pesadamente por instantes y su gesto volvía colgarse. Las arrugas ya eran evidentes, en frente se marcaban surcos y sanjas por debajo de sus ojos. Su cuello era delgado, y las clavículas parecían talladas y sobre saltadas de su protuberante pecho, rígidas costillas de marcaban en su abdomen y todas las extremidades semejaban flacilidad; como crema. Las venas de sus manos saltaban en coloración purpúrea.

Su inerte cuerpo se colgó por sobre su lado derecho, la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás recargado vagamente en la almohada, entre abrió sus labios para creer poder exhalar algún aliento de sobre vivencia, pero sólo emergió un eco vació. Sus ojos se posaron en a ventana de la habitación, quizás para contemplar algún dejo de su oscuridad en el cristal.

Un sonido estridente alertó a todo dentro de la instalación, un pitido continuo canturreó dentro de la habitación, en dónde un cadáver yacía con la mirada perdida y una insípida lagrima marcando su mejilla inerte.

Quizás Riku derramó esa lagrima de dolor, de agonía por morir sólo, de dolor físico y espiritual en dónde su corazón pedía a gritos ayuda. Quizás Riku lloró de dicha al por fin huir de aquel martirio, de que su agonía por fin llegaba a su fin. Quizás Riku derramó esa lagrima por coraje, quizás lo hizo de tristeza. Nadie lo sabe, porque nadie pareció escucharle cuando pedía auxilio.

Riku no deseaba ser comprendido porque ni el mismo lo hacía, no pedía amor porque él no amaba a nadie, no tenía enemigos, todos le admiraban, tenía dinero, y padres de quienes esporádicamente recibía un cariño. Pero nadie sabia exactamente qué fue lo que le llevó a hacer tal acto. Quizás todos ahora pesaban en los errores cometido para con él. Y ya era demasiado tarde porque parecía que la realidad le había alcanzado antes de que la verdad lo hiciera.

Quizás todos aún piensan en lo sucedido. Pero nadie nunca sabrá lo que Riku sintió en eso dieciséis días de agonía. Y realmente nadie sabrá qué le hizo dejarse morir de aquella lamentable forma.

* * *

**Notas finales—** Lo sé. Ligeramente corto, pero no me pidan mucho que si lo alargaba era _pan con lo mismo_ así que le da más clase que sea corto y no hacer pasar a Riku por más agonía. Deseaba subirlo en otra categoría pero no lo considero tan fuerte. Ya que sólo describí el proceso. No me involucré; sino hasta el final, con los sentimientos de nuestro platinado. Supongo que fue mi fría perspectiva. Lo base en algunos hechos recientes dentro de mi familia, supongo que por eso es tan fría. Como sea. Quejas y comentarios, favoritos y alertas siempre son bien recibidos. 

**¿Por qué pudo ser? nadie me escucha, porque el eco regresa a mí; ahí no hay nadie.**

12:09 a.m. 10/12/07


End file.
